Legend Has It
by AnniBunnie
Summary: Marlow Stilinski and the Pack visit and Island in England to stay with a relative of one of their friends. As soon as they arrive the old Mansion gives off a weird vibe. They'll get more than they bargained for. (Continuation of Eternal and Forget Me Not)
1. Weather Island

**February, 2000. Weather Island, England.**

 _The outside of the big house looked even creepier in the darkness and mist. The young man ran to the front door. He pounded on it. One, two, three times. The loud bang echoed through his already aching head. The house seemed to be empty as no one opened the door. All of the lights were out. It had seemed that since he was there the last time it hadn't been rented out again. He slammed his fist against the door once more. It slowly opened. The old door gave out a creaking whine. He collected his things and stumbled inside._

 _There was the ever-present eerienes in the big hallway with the huge staircase leading up to the second floor. He unscrewed the cap off of the gasoline bottle and rushed up the stairs. He had left his good-bye letters for his family in case he wouldn't make it out in time. The young man ran into every room on the upstairs floor, drenching them in gasoline. All except for the ones in the left wing of the house. He couldn't walk in there when he stayed here the first time. He still couldn't. With a shudder he ran back downstairs. When the whole inside of the house was covered in gasoline, he ran back towards the door. It slammed shut in his face before he could reach it. He'd blame it on the wind, if he didn't know better by now. "Fuck it." he said, taking the lighter out of his pocket. Before he could light it, the voices in his head started talking again. At least he thought they were in his head. "Don't do it." they whispered. "Shut up." he mumbled. He turned in circles frantically as the voices seemed to be everywhere now. "You can't destroy us." they whispered again. They too sounded frantic though. "You've taken too much from me. It has to stop now." he said, the sorrowfull memories overclouding his judgment as he lit the lighter. The small flame was blown out before he could drop it. He stared ahead into the darkness. His eyes widened in schock as he stared at something that was invisible to everyone else. He fell to the ground, his eyes still open wide._

 _A young woman sat at home, watching the news when something she never wanted to hear again reached her ears. The news anchor looked into the camera with a played distraught-face as he read the story. "Last night a young man was found dead inside the infamous Hillview Mansion located on Weather Island. The Police hasn't released a lot of information yet, but have confirmed that the young man is, so far, unidentified. He carried no ID or Drivers License. The house was drenched in Gasoline and an unlit lighter was found next to the man. However, the oddest and creepiest detail of this story has to be the statements Witnesses revealed. Domenic Miller, current owner of the house, claims to have found the teenager with his eyes wide open and jaw almost unhinged from his head. The cause of death is yet to be determined. We'll have more on this for you as the story unfolds-" she shut the TV off. She called her best friend into the room. "What is it?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. She stared at the TV. He knew her mind wasn't with him right now. "It happened again." she said._

* * *

 **February, 2018. Beacon Hills, California.**

It'd been about four months since the destruction of the Anuk-Ite, Gerard and Monroe. After all of that things had calmed down severly. No supernatural or human bad guys trying to kill what was left of the pack. Nolan has become a great friend to Marlow and the others. Even Theo had become somewhat of a friend. It all seemed to good to be true for a constantly worried person like Marlow Stilinski. No matter how hard her boyfriend Liam tried to convince her that nothing terrible was happening anytime soon, he himself knew that could change at any point. But he wasn't thinking about any of that while he was watching Marlow at Cheer practice. He leaned into his best friend Mason. "I never knew she was such a great dancer." he said. "Well, so far she hasn't had much of a chance to show it." Mason reminded him. Liam nodded. "True." he said. "How are things in Glee club?" he asked, turning to Mason. "Pretty good. Corey and Nolan are real good singers. I was afraid they'd get shit for joining the Underdog Society, but they're managing. And pulling Mr. Yukimura in as our teacher was the best idea Riley had so far." Mason explained.

Just then Coop's mother Sadie blew her whistle. "Okay, girls and boys that was an amazing practice. I'm really proud of all of you and I can't wait to get back at it after our Winter break, but until then goodbye and have fun. I'll see you in two weeks." she said. The group dispersed and Marlow rushed up to the bleachers. She planted a kiss on Liam's cheeck and squeezed in between the two boys. "So? How am I doing?" she asked. Liam smiled at her. "Amazing. You guys are gonna kill it at our next game." he said, giving her another kiss. Mason made a face. "Guys. I love you and all but please stop." he said. The two laughed, turning back to him. "Don't forget that the Glee club is also having their big break out number at the halftime show of that game." Marlow said, pointing her finger at him. "How could I forget? But who cares about that? We have our two week Winter break now. What are we gonna do?" Mason asked. "I have an idea for that." Marlow said. "Keep talking." Mason demanded. Marlow zipped up her jackett. It was getting cold out. "Well, earlier Sadie told me that her, Coop and Roman wanted to house sit this huge mansion that belongs to her brother. His family is going on vacation themselves, they live on this beautiful Island. Anyways," she said, gesturing wildly. "Sadie and Roman can't go after all, they've got work related business. Coop's still going, but poor him, he'd have to go alone if there wouldn't be some friends coming with him." she explained, smirking at her friends.

"So, you, Liam, Riley and me?" Mason asked. "Nope. Riley, Sophie, Parrish and Jonah are going on a vacation on their own. I was thinking a much bigger circle anyways. Did I mention it's a mansion with a lot of bedrooms?" Marlow asked, raising an eyebrow. "You did. So who are you thinking?" Liam asked. "You, Mason, Corey, Kira, Oz, Nixie, Tilly, Bear, Nolan, Coop and me." Marlow listed those names off like she already knew none of them were busy. "Have they all agreed to come with is yet?" Liam asked for exactly that reason. Marlow nodded. "Yes. None of them are busy. Everyone is up for a week there." she said, shrugging. "And you're dad is okay with you going to a mansion on an Island with Liam and no adults around?" Mason asked. "My dad likes Liam." Marlow replied. "And you are all there too. Oz and Tilly are adults. Well, mostly, but their of legal age and willing to come with us." she added.

"Okay and where exactly is that Island?" Liam asked. "England." Marlow replied. The boys stared at her wide-eyed. "England?" Mason asked. Marlow nodded. "England?" Liam asked again. Marlow knitted her eyebrows together. "You haven't been secretly deaf this whole time, have you?" she asked. Liam chuckled. "No, it's just, England? How do we even get there?" he asked. "Via Plane and a Ferry." Marlow replied, not getting the big deal about it. "That's another country, Marlow. I'm not sure our parents will allow that." Mason said. "Well, Tilly and Bear don't have parents anymore. Oz said yes on Nixie's behalf, Nolan's mom said yes, the Yukimura's agreed - reluctantly, but they did - and Corey didn't bother asking his parents." Marlow explained. "The only ones missing are you guys. And knowing your parents, they'll be okay with it as long as there are adults, which there are." she added.

"Yeah, she's not wrong." Mason said, nodding as he was already dialing his mothers number. Liam thought for a second, before nodding as well. "I have a better idea on the traveling part though." he said. "And that is?" Marlow asked couriously. "Riley. I mean, she can fade us there and pick us back up, can't she? It would save a lot of money. Plane ticketts aren't excatly cheap. Especially not for eleven people on such short notice." Liam explained. Marlow scrunched up her nose. A quirk of hers that Liam knew to be a sign she was convinced. "I'd have to ask her, but I think she wouldn't mind." she said. Liam smirked at her. "What? Do you want a treat now?" Marlow asked rhetorically. Liam held his smirk. "Maybe." he said. Marlow leaned in as Mason held his arm in between them. "Before you start making out. I'm in. Mom said yes." he said. Marlow roled her eyes at him despite the fact that she was happy he could come. He noticed and pulled his arm away. "Sorry. I just miss Corey." he said, sighing as he sat back down. Corey, Riley and Nolan had been non-stop practicing their acts for the Glee club. None of them seemed to notice how much they were neglecting their significant others. "Talk to him. He's coming to England with us. You'll have enough time to smooch with him. He'll get the hint." Marlow said, giving him a reassuring shoulder bumb. He smiled. "Okay, then let's get this show on the road." he said.


	2. Welcome

_**January, 2018. Weather Island, England.**_

 _Domenic Miller. Father of two, millionaire and resident Alpha Werewolf was at a loss. It was only one month until the tragic history would repeat itself and he didn't know what to do. He had talked to Witches, Mediums and too many spiritual beings to count. All of them predicted the same thing. That it would be an unstoppable force and he should get himself and his children out of the way while it happened. But he wasn't ready to give up. Eight young, innocent lives were at stake. So he went to the last person he could think of. He called himself a Seer. At his side was a young woman. She called herself a Valkyrie. Domenic's thought of them as a married couple was quickly rebuffed by the woman. She informed him that they were merely best friends. Neither of them had formally introduced themselves yet. While Domenic showed the Valkyrie around the house, the Seer himself went around the house on his own. "Wait!" Domenic yelled as he was about to set foot onto the left side of the house. The woman next to him gasped out in schock. Domenic took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he said, regaining his posture. "But that side of the house is forbidden for anyone and everyone." he explained. The Alpha himself couldn't explain it. He had never even been on that side of the house himself. But his wife had claimed over and over that it wasn't good and he believed her._

 _"I get why." the Seer said. Domenic raised his brow. "You do?" he asked curiously. He nodded. "So much bad energy. I'm getting dizzy just standing here." he said. The Seer closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He saw the future of this place as soon as he walked into the house and it schook him to the core. He got chills as soon as they arrived on the premise. "Something terrible is going to happen here." he said. Domenic sighed, closing his eyes. "But," the Seer spoke up. Domenic opened his eyes back up, a hopeful glint in them. "You might be able to stop it." he went on. "Well actually, maybe not you, but someone else. A group of teenagers to be exact. One of them is close to you." he explained. Domenic sighed in relieve. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's a boy. He's a Werewolf. And you're related to him." the Seer explained. "I only have two immediate male Werewolf relatives in my family. Gavin and Cooper." Domenic said. "I can't see names, unfortunately. But he runs with a_ really _diverse crowd of people. And it seems that he is madly in love with the ninth usually unknown and unwitting pawn of this re-occuring tragedy. A young Witch." the Seer explained. Domenic nodded. He knew exactly who that was. "Cooper." he nodded. The Seer walked back down the stairs. The Valkyrie and Alpha followed him. Domenic was afraid that this was it. He couldn't bring Coop and his friends into this, no way. His sister would kill him. Not to mention that he himself wanted his nephew and his friends to be safe. And according to the legend, they were too close to it all. "I can't bring my nephew into this. If the legend is true," he said, rushing after the young man. The Seer turned on his heel shortly before he reached the door. "Not 'if'. The legend is true and history will repeat itself like it was cursed to." he reminded the Alpha. Domenic raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Okay. So because the legend is true, I can't bring him and his friends into this. I could, but I'd have to tell them. So they're prepared for it." he said._

 _The young woman spoke up for the first time in a while. "Not possible." she said, shaking her head. Domenic raised an eyebrow, looking at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, growing frustrated. She sensed his frustration, so she straightened herself out and stepped up in front of him. "If you tell them before they come here, the house will know. She will know. And she'll just find eight other people." the Valkyrie explained. "And you can't be here either. The house'll get rid of every person it doesn't need, one way or another. Which means that you and your kids will have to be gone for the time being." she went on as the two were ready to leave. "Wait." he said, lightly grabbing her arm before they could go. She sighed, turning back around. She shook her arm out of his grip._

 _"If I get them here, I can't just leave them to their fate. Will you two stay here?" he asked. The Seer shook his head as his best friend looked at him. She wanted to help, but she understood why they technically couldn't. She raised her finger up and turned around to the Seer. Domenic rubbed his forhead as he waited for the two. The Valkyrie leaned in to the Seer. "They won't know what's coming for them. Maybe we should stay here." she whispered. The Seer sighed. "I would help them, but you just said it. The house would get rid of us. And they're not alone, the Witch will help them." he said, giving her a reassuring nod. The Valkyrie shook her head anyways. "I can't let this happen again. And if I die trying to stop it then so be it." she said. The Seer closed his eyes. He knew she was right. So he gave in. "Fine." he spoke up. Domenic looked back at them. "We'll stay here while they try to end this. And maybe even guide them. Secretly, of course." the Seer said. Domenic breathed out in relieve. "Thank you so much. I will prepare two rooms for you and invite them all here." he said. "So be it." the Seer said._

* * *

 **February, 2018. Beacon Hills, California.**

The group of ten stood in Marlow's house, ready to leave. "She's taking her time." Bear noted impatiently as they were waiting for Riley to take them to Weather Island. Marlow sighed. "She'll be here soon. Don't worry." she said. As if on cue, Riley faded in in front of the group. They all greeted her and she made an apologetic face. "So sorry. I just had to convince my mom that I wouldn't stay with you guys and actually come back. But I'm here now, so grab each others hands and let's go." Riley said. Coop had called his Uncle earlier, letting him know they'd come in via Riley. He made sure his staff and kids weren't around to ask unwanted questions. Mason breathed out unnerved. "Are you okay?" Corey asked. "Yeah, I'm just not used to fading and I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to it." Mason explained. Corey squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine." he said as they appeared in a dimly-light hallway. "Huh, that happened fast." Mason said. "See, not that bad." Corey said. Mason smiled, but quickly wobbled forward as he tried walking. "Yup. Never getting used to it." he said, trying not to throw up. Corey guided him onto his suitcase. "Sit. Don't vomit." he said.

"Cooper! You made it." someone called. The group turned around. A man in a grey suit stood at the top of the stairs. Marlow looked closer at him. Green eyes, tall and thin and brown hair. And he was dressed buisiness style. This had to be Coop's uncle Domenic. Domenic climed down the stairs. He engulfed his nephew in a hug, laughing happily. Coop smiled as they broke apart. "Uncle Domenic. It's so good to see you again. It's been way too long." Coop said. "It has." Domenic said. He quickly turned to the rest of the group. "You must be Cooper's friends. It's nice to meet you all. Welcome to Hillview Mansion." he greeted. Marlow walked up to him, extending her hand. He shook it. "My name is Marlow. And I just want to thank you for letting us stay in your house." she said, releasing her grip on his hand. Domenic warily smiled at her. She'd be the first. "I want to thank you all for keeping my nephew company. Of course some of the staff and two guests are here, but I still think it would have gotten a little lonely." he said. "We're glad to get out of our hometown for a little as well." Liam spoke up. Domenic nodded at him. Number two. "After all that I've heard, I bet you are." he said. It was crazy to him. Everyone of them, but two, looked exactly like the people of the legend.

Just then, two people walked down the stairs. Marlow looked at them confused. One was a dark-skinned young man. Definately older than them, but not too much. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie. The hood of it placed neatly on top of his head, casting a shadow on his face. The woman next to him looked to be about his age. She was extremely beautiful. Caramel skin, raven hair, brown eyes. She had several tattos along her shoulders and collarbone that were covered by a red dress. She looked extremely elegant. Both walked down the stairs smiling. Domenic looked at them, slightly nodding, then back at the group. "Like I said, we have to guests. This is Matt Halliwell." he said, introducing the boy. He walked around the man, extending his hand to Marlow. She shook it smiling. "A Werecoyote. They're rare nowadays." he said. Marlow's eyes widened as she turned back to the others. The looked back at her just as schocked. Liam shrugged, shaking his head. "Don't worry. He knows about the Supernatural world." Domenic said, gesturing for them to calm down. "Matt's a Seer." the woman spoke up. "He can see into the future and he recognizes what Supernatural being you are just by looking at you. You're aura gives it away. " she went on. "Oh." Marlow said. "Yes." Matt nodded. "And what a diverse group of people you are. Well, I guess actually a diverse Pack." he said. "Werewolves, Werecoyote, Witch, Kitsune, Werecheetah, Werecat, Chameleon, Phoenix, Mermaid and even two humans. You guys don't take any chances, do you?" he asked impressed. Such diversity in Packs was rare. Usuall one supernatural race stuck together.

"Well like Domenic said, I'm Matt and this is my best friend," Matt said, nodding to the woman. "Ana. Ana Morris." she introduced herself, shaking Marlow's hand. Matt smiled at her. "She likes to make an entrance." Matt explained. Domenic spoke up once more. The three of them had worked out and excuse as to why they were here. "Matt and Ana are staying at Hillview because their own Pack has been practically erased by a group of rogue hunters." he explained. Of course that wasn't true. There were rogue hunters on the loose, yeah, but they had been taken care of by these very people. "We're so sorry for your loss. We were tormented by them too, but don't worry, these guys took care of them all." Mason spoke up. "Thank you for that. They got what they deserved." Matt said. Domenic spoke up again a few seconds later. "I will show you around the house and guide you to your rooms. My children and I will leave tomorrow morning and then you have the house to yourself's for the next two weeks. Most of the staff is on vacation. Only the groundskeeper Alvin, cook Mr. James and one of the maids, Leigh, remain. If you need anything, they'll be here for you." he explained.

"You can leave your bags here. Alvin will take them up to your rooms while I take you on the tour." he said as an older man stepped up to grab the bags. "Oh, you don't have to. We can get them later." Marlow said. "Oh don't be silly, darling." Alvin said. "This is my job after all." he laughed. Marlow smiled at him. "Well, thank you." she said. Alvin nodded. "Run along, now. Have fun." he said. Marlow nodded, catching up to the others. Domenic steered clear of the left side of the upstairs hallway. Marlow raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. She could only now take in how beautiful this house was. The big stained-glass windows finally let some of the fleeting light into the house. The sun was going down already. There was a soft red carpet running along the floor. Elegant furniture was placed along the long hallway. "The main bathroom is at the end of the hall, but you each have one in your rooms as well. We have quite a few bedrooms, but most of you would still have to find a roommate. I'm sorry, but the left side of this house isn't occupied by us. It's very run down. Every last furniture piece and even personal items of former owners has been there since the 1910's." Domenic explained. Bear smirked at Tilly. Both were too invested in mistery's to just drop them. Oz tapped them both on the shoulder, shaking his head at them. He wasn't gonna let this trip get out of hand. Something in Domenic's tone was clearly forbidding and cold toward the left side of the house. The two roled their eyes, but secretly, linked their pinkies letting each other know that this wasn't over.

"We have seven rooms on each side of the hallway. Leigh's room is downstairs. Alvin and Mr. James live nearby. They leave at eight every night and return at six." Domenic went on. "We have two beds in each room for you. And since I heard that a lot of you are more than just friends it should be easy for you to pair up. One will have the room to themselves." he said, showing each couple their room. "Dibs!" Coop said. "Damnit!" Bear complained. "Fine. Hey, Nolan, wanna roommate with me?" he asked, raising his fist. "Sure." Nolan said, pounding it. "Well, looks like that leaves us." Oz said to Kira. Coop made a face. "Oh, wait, if you wanna switch that would be fine." he rambled. "It's fine. Since Riley can fade in whenever she wants I'm guessing you'll need the space, huh Riley?" Kira asked, chuckling. But Riley wasn't with them. She stood close to the left side. "Miss, you really shouldn't walk further. That side of the house has only brought bad luck." Alvin said, stopping at the top of the stairs as he was walking back down. Riley didn't move. "Miss." Alvin said once more, walking towards here. "Riley! Babe, come back over here. Don't you wanna see the rest of the house?" Coop yelled. Riley looked ahead at the door to the left side, then quickly caught herself. She laughed slightly embarrassed. "So, sorry. I'll go back to my friends now." she said to Alvin. The older man nodded. Then he walked back down the stairs. Riley rushed back over to the others.

"What's wrong?" Mason whispered to her. "Yeah, you looked terrified for a second when you turned back around." Corey added. "I have to get out of this house. The bad vibes of that side are killing me." she whispered back. Mason nodded. He didn't like anything concerning that side of the house already. "This is my room." Domenic said. They walked over to the next door. It had posters and other pictures taped to it. Domenic lightly knocked on the door. "Come in!" a girl on the inside said. "This is my daughters room." Domenic said, opening the door. Inside was a blonde-haired girl. She looked to be about seventeen years old. Her was tied up in a high ponytail and those green eyes of hers light up with joy upon spotting her cousin. "And this is her. Tina, our guests have arrived." Domenic said. "Coopie!" Tina yelled, running up to the young Werewolf to give him a hug. "Hey, Tina. Good to see you." he said. "Yeah." she said excitedly as she pulled back. Her face quickly fell. "Only sad that we're leaving for our vacation tomorrow." she said. "I'm sure we'll still have enough time to catch up." Coop said reassuringly. "Surely." Tina said, smiling again. "We'll leave you to it again." Domenic said. "See you at dinner everyone. I can't wait to properly meet you all." Tina said, waving at the group. Nolan in particular widely smiled at the girl. "Wow." he mumbled. She smiled back at him.

Domenic closed the door once more, walking over to the next one. This one only had a 'Do Not Disturb!' sign stuck to it. He knocked on it. "And lastly, this is my son's room." he said. When he got no answer, he opened it anyways. "He's a little grumpy." he whispered. "I got experience with those guys." Marlow whispered back. "Hello Kian. Our guests have arrived." Domenic said. This room was entirely different. It seemed, just sort of blank. Tina's room was filled with posters and pictures of friends and family and other colorful furniture and decorations. Kian's room looked less inviting, like it's only purpose was to sleep there. Only one picture standing on the nightstand. There was a woman and a little boy on it. Probably Mrs. Miller. "Great." Kian said, clearly sarcastic. "Kian, where are your manners. Turn around an say hello." Domenic demanded. The teenager was sitting in a swivel chair in front of his laptop. He sighed annoyed, turning around. He was the complete opposite of his sister. All dressed in black, his short and brown curly hair clearly hadn't been combed through. His hazel eyes at first seemed to stare right through them. That bored look quickly turned into slight concern, then he seemed to shoot daggers at his father. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "Kian." Domenic warned. "Are you trying to force it to happen? Whatever happened to fighting it?" Kian asked. "Just say hello to them." Domenic demanded. "Welcome to the pits of hell." Kian said, turning back around.

Domenic sighed, closing the door back up. "You have to excuse my son. He just hasn't been the same ever since his mother died." he said. "That's okay." Marlow assured him. "Well, before you head to your rooms, let me please tell you again. Just stay away of the left side of the house. And the attic and basement. We don't have any secret things in there, actually we haven't stored anything in there, it's also still filled with furniture and other things of the owners. But...things tend to happen there." Domenic said. Marlow raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?" Nixie asked. "Like Haunted House things?" Corey added. Domenic laughed amused. "I'm afraid it's nothing like that. Although I'm sure Tilly and Bear would love that." he said. The two looked away sheepishly. "No, but in all seriousness, this house his very old and which means a lot of times the wind will flow through strongly and the doors might slam shut and lock on you. Poor Leigh once went into the basement when she was locked in there. We didn't find her for four hours and by the time she was back out she was completly freaked out. She hasn't talked a lot since." Domenic explained. "We'll make sure to stay away from it all." Oz spoke up. Especially looking at both of his troublemakers. Domenic nodded. "I will be in my office. Dinner will be served in an hour." he said then walked back down the stairs. When he was out of sight Tilly and Bear smirked at each other. This was far from over. Oz sighed. "Don't worry," Marlow said, slapping her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine." she said, smiling as she gave him a shake.

* * *

 **At the same time. Cambridge, Massachusetts.**

Lydia Martin sat in her dorm room at the MIT. Her roommate turned to her before going out the door. "You sure you don't wanna go out with us tonight?" she asked. The strawberry-blonde schook her head. "Nah, sorry. I have to study. But you have fun." she said. Her roommate nodded at her as she went out the door. Once she was gone Lydia put her head in her palm with a sigh. She'd been having this feeling all day and was afraid her roommate would never leave. The Banshee couldn't explain what it was. She just couldn't pin-point what or who this was about. She only heard the voices in her head whisper and they got stronger and stronger with every minute that passed. She breathed out in pain. Her head was killing her. She pressed her palms into her eyes. But she had to bear it. The stronger the voices got, the louder and clearer they got as well. And now things got clearer and clearer. Lydia removed her hands from her face. She looked up in schock. "Oh my God." she whispered, her eyes wide open. "Marlow." she said. The whispers had turned into screams at this point. She couldn't take it anymore. The Banshee opened her mouth. Before she could scream, a hand was pressed over it.


	3. Something In The Darkness

**February, 2018. Weather Island, England.**

Marlow hoisted her suitcase onto the bed with a grunt. "I should have probably packed lighter. Actually I don't remember packing that much." she said laughing a little.

The lack of sleep was getting to her. She was still so worried about everything involving the supernatural that she hadn't slept that much for days. She hoped that would change on this trip.

Liam smiled at her, sitting on his bed. "We're gonna push these together, right?" Marlow asked, smirking as she walked over to him. He smirked back and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down onto his lap. "Most definately." he said. Liam looked down on his wrist watch. "We have about half an hour before dinner." he went on, looking up at her. "Seems like enough time." Marlow purred. "For what?" Liam asked rethorically. Marlow roled her eyes, amused. "You know exactly what?" she said, pushing him onto the bed.

* * *

Riley paced up and down Coop's room nervously. Coop was still unpacking, even though out of the corner of his eyes he noticed his girlfriend walking up and down. He sighed, taking her hand and sitting down on his bed with her. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumbs over her hands.

She sighed, biting down on her lip. "I don't like this house." she said. Coop put his hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it. "Why not?" he asked. "This is giving me the worst vibe I've ever gotten. All of this." Riley went on. Coop sighed. "You were the one that convinced me to come here despite my parents not being able to join us. And you told me to bring the others along." Coop reminded her. "I know," she sighed, letting her head fall onto her chest. She slowly raised it back up. "But now that I am actually physically here, I don't like it. And in all honesty, I don't even clearly remember why I talked you into coming here." she explained.

"Maybe you just need to get out of here. Spend some time with you parents and Jordan. Even I will admitt that I got a creepy vibe walking into this place for the first time. But, come on, this house has been standing here since the eighteen hundreds. It's old and rusty and it's February so the wind outside is howling and blowing doors and windows shut like it's its last chance." Coop said, putting his arms around her.

Riley snuggled up to him, putting her head on his chest. "I just don't want to leave you all here and then have something terrible happen to you. I-I seriously get a horrible vibe here. And you know I don't believe in things like 'it was just the wind.' and 'the house is old, it makes noises.'. That's Horror Movie bullshit and as much as love those movies, we know better." she said.

"Still, you're mom's waiting for you. And if we're actually gonna be in trouble then youre just one call away and I'm willing to take that risk if it means giving you some time to spend with your family. We've been locking ourselves in my room almost ever since we beat Monroe." Coop said.

Riley put her head in her neck, thinking for a second. "This is bad. I don't like it." she said. She looked back at him. "But fine. But do not forget to call me if you're in trouble. I will not be having fun on my vacation while you might be in trouble." she demanded, pointing her finger at him.

Just then a knock sounded from the door. "Come in!" Coop said. Marlow poked her head inside the door, smiling. "Dinner's ready." she said. Riley and Coop walked out the door. Riley looked at Marlow, trying not to laugh. "What?" Marlow asked when she noticed Riley staring. "You're shirt's inside out." Riley whispered, snickering. Marlow's face went red for a second, before she crossed her arms over her chest. The logo on her shirt was in fact inside out.

Marlow smiled at Riley. "Well, have fun in Hawaii." she said as Liam walked out their bedroom. Marlow looked back at him. He ran his hand through his hair, waving at Riley and Coop with the other. They waved back as Marlow rushed after him. "Greet Danny from me!" Marlow yelled as they reached the stairs. "Will do!" Riley yelled back.

The young Witch turned back to her boyfriend. "So, I guess this is good-bye." she said. Coop knitted his eyebrows together. "You make this seem like we're never gonna see each other again. I'll see you in two weeks." he said. He stepped a little closer to her, putting his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. "Or sooner." he said, his voice low.

Riley laughed up at him as she pulled him into a hug. Coop planted a kiss on her lips. "Greet your family from me." he said as they broke apart. "And don't worry too much." he added. "Consider it done." she said, smiling at him as she faded out.

Oz and Kira walked up behind him. Oz flung his arm over Coop's shoulder. "You'll see her soon enough." he said, giving him a little shake. Coop laughed under his breath as the three walked to the staircase.

Shortly before they walked downstairs, Oz looked into the darkness of the now-opened door to the left side of the house. He roled his eyes, putting his hands onto his hips as he changed into a sideway-stance. The young man let out an over-dramatic cough. Coop and Kira looked at each other, amused by the situation. "I don't know if you two heard yet, but dinner is starting. So unless you wanna go to bed hungry I'd suggest you walk out of there right now." Oz scolded into the dark.

He jerked back when someone patted his arms as they walked past him. "Who are you talking to, dude?" Bear asked. Tilly followed shortly after, looking at him like she was about to burst out laughing. "Yeah, did you see a ghost already?" she asked, following Bear downstairs.

"But-but-bu," Oz stammered as Kira and Coop pulled him down the stairs. "I could have sworn there was someone in there." Oz said. "Yeah, yeah, sure you did." Kira said amused.

Back at the seperating door to the other side of the house, a hand reached out of the darkness and pulled the creaky door shut.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**February, 2018. Weather Island, England.**

After dinner Marlow went up to Kian's room. He hadn't been there and the Werecoyote assumed he was still sulking in his room. She couldn't completely understand why he was so angry with his father. She did understand the feeling of loosing ones mother though.

Marlow knocked on his door. He didn't answer, but since he hadn't done that earlier either she slowly opened the door anyways. But Kian was gone. Suddenly Marlow heard a sigh behind her. She turned around, embarrassed that she'd been caught in Kian's bedroom.

She was already trying to piece together an explanation in her head, when Tina walked into the room with a defeated expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop or anything." Marlow said.

Tina stood in the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Something about her posture and look made her look sad. "Is everything okay?" Marlow asked concerned. Tina raised the corner of her mouth into an unsincere smile before sitting down onto Kian's bed. "He rarely ever sleeps here, you know?" Tina said.

Marlow knitted her eyebrows together. "How do you mean?" she asked, sitting down next to the girl. Marlow crossed one leg over the other. Tina picked at her sleeve. "Mom died before I ever really knew her. And even though Kian was only one he was just majorly attached to her. And when she died Kian wouldn't stop crying and as he grew older he just became mostly silent. At school he keeps to himself, he has no friends. And here - when he decides to actually come home - he stays in his room all day. Dad was barely able to make him join us at dinner and even there they seemed to be held apart by some invisible force." she explained.

"Do you ever get to talk to him? I mean there has to be another reason why he's so angry. My mom died too when I was young, you know, and I know everyone copes differently but I feel like there'd be more to the story." Marlow said.

Tina looked at her, her emerald green eyes now only reflected the sadness of her posture. Marlow was almost convinced the whole friendly welcome earlier was just an act to cover up a completely tortured soul underneath.

"Please don't think badly of Kian. He's not a bad person, really, he loves me and he loves dad. There is just," Tina trailed off. "Just what?" Marlow asked after a few seconds. "You're a Werecoyote, right? Like you and your friends are supernatural?" Tina asked. Marlow nodded. "I know my dad is too. And my mom was. Well, partly. My mom was a Witch, like Riley, but her active powers were bound. She only kept the given ones, like making potions, casting spells and the medium ship. And I think Kian can do just that, but really just that. I've heard of this woman that has this so-called 'Gift', she can communicate with Ghosts and see them and I'm sure that's what Kian has. He's always so...quiet. Not even angry. What you've seen earlier is not nearly what he's like normally. Normally he is just in thought, or sad, or angered but not because of our dad. I think he talks to Ghosts regurlarly and he helps them go into the light and of course all of these unfornate souls have sad stories to tell and surely that would weigh a person down at some point. So I think that's what has him so silent all the time. And that's why he always stays away from us and this house. This place is so old and so many people have died in this house. I think it's getting too much for him." Tina explained.

Marlow nodded again. "That would explain why he isn't here right now." she said. Tina got off the bed and walked over to the window. Marlow followed her shortly after. The view from this room was amazing. The sun had already gone down and the moon now shone over the sea and the beach that was at the foot of the house. Marlow hadn't been outside yet, but she made sure to remember to do that in the morning. This little spot that the Millers made their home was beautiful from everything she could see.

But as soon as she looked over to Tina she found the girl frowning as she looked out onto the beach. "Everything okay?" Marlow asked. Tina now schook her head. "He's not there." she said, worried. "Who? Kian? Not where?" Marlow asked confused.

"Yeah, Kian. And he isn't at the beach. Usually when he wants to get away from dad and the house he'll go to the beach, pick a spot and start drawing or just looking out at the sky to clear his head. But he isn't there right now." she explained.

"Maybe he found another spot. He didn't seem too fond of us being here in the first place. He could have been afraid we'd annoy him out there and found a secret spot we wouldn't find." Marlow suggested. If Kian had been living here is whole life and was out of the house more than in it he'd surely have found some type of secluded spot.

Still, Tina schook her head once more. "Believe it or not, he was actually quite excited about you guys coming here. I think he was even ready to make friends with you." she said with that type of jolliness in her voice Marlow had noticed earlier. Marlow snorted. Tina laughed. "I swear. I know he seems cold at first but he was always excited to meet friends of Coop's. His motto used to be: 'If Coop likes you, so will I.'. As silly as that sounds, he really admired Coop even though he was younger than him. Coop, uch, he was always able to make friends so easily. But since aunt Sadie and uncle Roman moved so much we barely ever got to meet his friends more than once. But Kian knew that Coop's parents wouldn't leave Beacon Hills so soon and he knew Coop wouldn't just leave you behind. The way he always talks about you all, especially Riley, he knew you'd stay and so Kian was confused as to why he had to go on vacation with us." she explained.

Marlow nodded. "Maybe he really is just hiding somewhere where it's quiet. I'm sure he will be back by morning. You guys are leaving in the morning anyways, right? Then he has to be back." she said.

Tina nodded as she stared ahead, a faint smile graced her face. "So, about Nolan..." she said. Marlow laughed under her breath. "He's single. And he clearly has his eye on you. So make sure to get his number before you leave." she said. Tina smiled as she turned around. Her blonde hair fell back on her shoulders effortlessly. "I think I'm gonna go do that." she said, striding out the door confidently. Marlow looked after her, shaking her head amused.

The blonde walked out of Kian's room, making sure to close the door back up before she walked back into hers. Liam was standing by the window, he didn't turn around when Marlow walked in. "Hey." the girl said as she closed the door. Liam's gaze was still fixed on the outside so Marlow made her way over to the window.

She put a hand on Liam's shoulder. The boy jerked up a little before turning back around. He breathed out a little amused. "Sorry. I was just...actually I'm not sure what I was doing." he said confused.

Marlow laughed lightly. "Almost like you were under a spell." she noted. "Yeah, kind of." he said, furrowing his eyebrows together. He quickly schoock his head as he noticed Marlow staring. "Sorry." he said once more.

"It's alright." Marlow said, walking past him to look out the window. Liam walked up next to Marlow. "It does look pretty mesmerizing." she went on. Liam nodded staring on ahead. "Like seriously mesmerizing." she said. "Like I feel like we should get out of there." she said, looking back at him.

A knock came from the door before Liam could answer. "Come in." Marlow said. Mason opened the door, Corey standing behind him. "Hey guys." Mason greeted. "Hey." Marlow said, smiling at him. "We wanna go out to the beach and do a little night walk. The others are downstairs already. Wanna tag along?" Corey asked. Marlow looked at Liam. "Wanna go?" she asked. He shrugged. "Sure." he said. "Let's go then."

* * *

Marlow rubbed her hands together, watching her smoky breath disperse in the cold air. She looked around smiling. Coop, Kira and Oz were sitting by the fire that the group had made, swapping stories and laughing. She watched Bear and Tilly amused as they splashed each other with water. Even though it was freezing cold the two insisted on having a water fight. Mason and Corey had huddled up together nearby and Liam and Nixie snuck up behind Oz to scare him.

Nolan and Tina walked along the beach as they got to know each other better. Marlow gave Tina a hidden thumbs-up as she smiled over to her. Just then someone walked up behind her. The blonde-haired girl turned around and spotted a young woman who looked to be in her twentys by the door. She was a latin beauty with raven hair and brown eyes. The girl smiled down at Marlow.

"May I sit?" she asked. Marlow nodded, gesturing for the empty spot on her blanket next to her. The woman sat down. "I'm Leigh." she introduced herself. "Oh, nice to meet you. Domenic already mentioned you." Marlow said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm Marlow, by the way." she said.

"Well Marlow, welcome to the house of hell." Leigh said, raising her underarms up over-dramatically. Marlow knitted her eyebrows together, slightly amused at how similar Leigh and Kian were.

She leaned up onto her knees. "So why are you and Kian downgrading this place so much?" she asked. Leigh snorted. "You'd know if you would have lived here long enough." she said, shaking her head.

Marlow slapped her hands onto her thighs before turning over to Leigh. "Alright," she said. She wiggled her eyebrows quickly before tilting her head to the side. "Tell me." she demanded. Leigh chuckled. "Where do I start?" she asked. "I'd say at the beginning would be good." Marlow replied.

Leigh sighed, crossing her legs. "I came here at eighteen. Fresh out of highschool, no clue of what to do in the future. I needed a job and taking care of the house and, well more or less, the kids seemed easy. I liked the Millers as soon as I met them. They're extremely nice and seriously trusting and Alvin and Sheldon are awesome to work with. But this house," she said, shaking her head as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's pure evil. It has been since Esther Hill was born in 1892." she went on. "Who is Esther Hill?" Marlow asked curiously. "She was this rich teenage widdow that had outlived her husband and her entire family in this house. On the outside she seemed like this sweet young girl but on the inside she was rotten to the core. All of her staff hated her with a passion. The only person she seemed to cherish was her personal maid-turned-assistant, Clara. Nobody truly knew what went down in that house behind closed doors, but everyone knew it was something purely evil. She attracted so many spirits into this house." Leigh explained.

Marlow thought hard if she should really ask what she was thinking. "So, do you-" she began before Leigh cut her off. "Know that Domenic is a Werewolf and Coop too? And that you're all something supernatural as well?" she asked. She chuckled then looked back up at Marlow. "Yeah, we all know. I know Domenic told you most of the staff was on 'vacation', but that's a lie. Alvin, Sheldon and I are the only ones working here still. Nobody else dares to go near this place. He wants to keep the illusion up that everything is still peachy, although it hasn't been like that for years." she added.

"I guess he just doesn't want his kids to be unhappy." Marlow said. Leigh snorted. "Open your eyes, girl, they are unhappy. They've been unhappy for years. Tina is still hiding it in front of her dad and Kian has just completely given up on trying." she said. She schoock her head. "I'm sorry. I just really care about those two and I would give anything to get them out of this house. It's not safe here for them, especially for Kian. He's beginning to loose it." she went on.

"This house is cursed. And you all are part of the legend somehow." Leigh said after a few seconds of silence. Marlow narrowed her eyes. "How do you mean?" she asked confused. "I can't tell you exactly what it is but these two other people, Matt and Ana, they have something to do with it." Leigh explained. Marlow looked back up at the house in schock. Matt and Ana seemed genuinly nice and welcoming the second they met. She couldn't imagine them having anything to do with what was going on in the house. More importantly, she still didn't completely understand what was happening in the house.

* * *

Matt and Ana stood by the window of their room. "They look so young. So innocent." Ana said, watching the group as they had their fun on the beach. Matt sighed empathetically, looking over at her. "And if we do this right, they won't get hurt." he said.

"And if we don't they'll die. I can't have more blood on my hand, not after what happened to Monty." Ana said, shaking her head. "What happened to Monty was not our fault. It's the house. But look, look!" Matt demanded, pointing out to the beach as Ana turned away. The Valkyrie turned back, a stubborn expression on her face.

"These people out there, they're gonna be the ones to stop this. And trust me, I've seen their futures," he said, a light gleaming in his eyes. "And they're so wonderful and happy and you know my visions rarely change." he went on, cupping her face with his hands.

Ana sighed but eventually nodded. Suddenly the two spotted a shadow quickly moving past the closed door. "What was that?" Ana asked in hushed voice as she rushed over to the door. Matt looked out at the beach. As far as he could tell everone was still there. "Alvin?" Matt asked.

Ana shoock her head. "Already left. So did Mr. James." she said. "Domenic." Matt said. "Why would he sneak around like that? He knows the plan." Ana said dismissevly. "What about the boy. What's his name?" Matt asked, as he snapped his fingers trying to remember it.

"Kian. And he hasn't been here in hours." Ana explained. "Well then who?" Matt asked. Ana turned to him, letting herself fall against the door. "I think it has already begun." she said. Matt sighed, looking out at the beach. "Then I guess it's up to them to stop this now." he said.


	5. When Something Goes Bump In The Night

**February, 2018. Weather Island, England.**

Marlow woke up to the sun shining through the curtains the next morning. She roled out of bed with a tired groan. The night had dragged itself out way past midnight and by the looks of it it was too early to already be up.

Liam was out of bed already. Marlow would never understand how he did that. When she opened up the window to let in some air the cold winter air immediatly hit her skin and she got goosebumps. So instead of her usual shorts and crop-top combo she put on a pair of joggers and a sweater.

After finishing up the rest of her morning routine she went downstairs to look for the others. She wasn't even on the last step of the stairs when she almost got run over by Tilly and Bear chasing each other up the stairs. "Morning." Marlow greeted. They didn't seem to hear her as they just kept laughing and running up the stairs.

Marlow laughed amused as she made her way to the big dining hall. Coop, Kira and Oz made their way past her. "Good morning, sleepy head." Oz greeted. Marlow raised an eyebrow, looking up at the grandfather clock in the hallway. She groaned out upon realizing it was already nine-thirty a.m.

"Relax, it was a long night." Coop said. "If you need us, we'll be upstairs. We're also heading out later so we can explore the town a bit. If you wanna tag along, we're leaving in an hour." Kira added. Marlow tilted her head to the side, scrunching up her nose. "Would I have to dress up nice?" she asked. Kira laughed amused. "No, that'll do." she said. Marlow grinned at her. "I'm in." she said. "Alright. See you in a bit." Coop said.

Marlow walked into the room. Last night it had gotten so dark in the dimly light room that she couldn't completely take it in. But now she saw that the room was just as mesmerizing as the rest of the house. The windows reached up high and now that the light shone into the hall the rest of the pictures on the wall truly came to light.

"Hey, Mar." Liam greeted as she rushed up to his place at the table and gave him a kiss on the cheeck. "Morning babe. You could have woken me up." she greeted pulling out a chair and sitting down next to him. "You looked so peaceful. And we're on vacation, so who cares about getting up early?" he asked.

Marlow smiled at him. "You're right. Thanks." she said. Leigh emerged from a nearby set of swinging doors that seemed to lead to the kitchen. "Morning." she greeted happily as she set a can of coffee on the table. The coldness towards the house and the general rejecting nature seemed to be replaced by a newfound sense of quirkiness and a general good mood.

"You know, I feel kind of weird with you guys working so hard for us. You really don't have to. We wouldn't tell on you." Marlow said a little uncomfortably. The girl wasn't used to being served like this. Leigh gave her an amused laugh. "Nonsense. Honey, I get paid for this. And anyways, I've gotten so used to the work I'd get bored just sitting around all day." she said.

Marlow sighed. "Well at least sit down and eat something with us." she offered. Leigh waved a dismissive hand. "I already ate. Besides, I'll get my share of fun later in town with you guys." she said. "You're coming too?" Marlow asked. "Well someone has to show you all around town. I don't wanna end up seeing your faces plastered to the side of milk cartons." Leigh answered.

* * *

Even though it was only a trip into town Marlow still changed into a pair of jeans and tied her hair up in a bun. Marlow, Liam, Coop, Kira, Oz, Nolan and Leigh were waiting at the bus station near the house. Since Leigh lived at the house and Alvin usually took her to to the grocery shopping or other buisiness in town she didn't really need one either.

Mason, Corey and Nixie had decided to stay behind and explore the surroundings of the house. Matt and Ana hadn't been seen by the group that day and who knew what kind of mistery exploring Tilly and Bear were gonna do in the house while everyone else was gone.

Marlow made her way over to Leigh to talk about everything she'd said last night. She would have asked Domenic or Tina but they had already left early in the morning. "So how do you think Matt and Ana are involved in this whole thing?" Marlow whispered to her.

Leigh raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused by the question. "Oh," she made after a few seconds. "Just forget about that. I was a little heated last night because Kian was nowhere to be found. I was just rambling. Sometimes I do that. Don't pay attention to it." she said.

"So you wanna tell me that Esther Hill wasn't an actual person and that you made that whole story up?" Marlow asked. She knew Leigh was lying, just not why. "Esther was real and so was the story I told you, but I put a little too much emphasis on basically all of it. Yes, Esther Hill was a stone cold bitch and died at eighteen in the house. But all of that stuff about dark rituals and spirits trapped in the house was made up by me," she sighed.

"Actually by Kian." she admitted. Marlow raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, before he left to wherever he went he told me to tell you some scary ghost story so you'd want to leave." she went on. "And he thinks that worked? We've dealt with worse than this. Much, much worse." she said.

"Don't ask me. First he tells me to tell you fairytales about dark spirits and then he just disappears." Leigh shrugged. Marlow turned to her. "Yeah, about that. Are none of you worried about his whereabouts?" she asked. Leigh sighed. "No, not really. We've been through this countless times. He vanishes for a few days and then he sits back at the breakfast table the next day. He's eighteen. Domenic can't force him to stay. He can only hope that he comes back." she explained as the bus rolled up.

Marlow nodded as the group got onto the vehicle. The bus ride was fairly quiet. Marlow sat by the window and looked at the passing scene until it was time to get off. "Where do you guys wanna go first? We have a few resteraunts, a movie theatre, a bowling alley, a candy store and a few more things. It's a small town but you can have fun here." Leigh explained.

"Candy!" Nolan yelled, throwing his arms up. "I second that." Coop said. "Let's go then." Leigh said. She led them through the small town. The sky was turning grey already. "You think it's gonna rain soon?" Marlow asked. "It might. The weather forecast said something about it. I brought an umbrella just in case." Oz said.

"Where would we be without you, Ozzy?" Marlow asked. "Probably dead." Oz replied. Marlow snorted. As they walked to the candy store the group noticed a lot of the towns people staring them down oddly. They didn't pay more attention to it though. Of course all of them except for Coop and Leigh were total strangers in that small town.

The shop was a rather vintage looking place from the outside and inside alike. There were several rows of candy lined up inside and an older man sat at the counter reading through the daily newspaper. Leigh handed out a bag to everyone and the teenagers started picking out several things.

Marlow grabbed a few more bags and filled them up with various candies. "What are you doing?" Liam asked in that chippery tone she hadn't heard from him in months. He put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm picking out some things for the others." Marlow said, shoveling a few candy mice into one of the bags. "You are so sweet." Liam said giving her a kiss on the cheeck. Marlow smiled at him. "Are you done picking out already?" she asked. He shrugged. "Yeah." he said. The others were done too and ready to pay.

* * *

"Tilly, I don't know. We promised Oz we'd leave it." Bear said as his best friend walked towards the door of the forbidden side of the house. Tilly sighed annoyed. "And since when do we listen to the old geezer?" she asked, feeling rebellious. "You two are the same age." Bear said. Tilly looked back at him semi-offended. "Biologically maybe." she said.

"Why don't we go to the attic first? Domenic said there'd be secret stuff in all three vacant parts of the house. We have two more weeks to explore. We need to save the best for last." Bear said. Tilly roled her eyes, but eventually nodded with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Fine. Attic first." she said. The two walked away and as they did the Werecat could have sworn she heard a sigh of relieve behind the closed door.

* * *

While the rest of the group went trough an art gallery Marlow waited outside. She wasn't in the mood for paintings so she sat down at a bench in front of the building. A few minutes later someone sat down next to her. The girl was so lost in thought she didn't even notice it when the woman started talking to her until she got a tap on the shoulder.

She raised and eyebrow as she turned to her, which she quickly exchanged for a smile. "Excuse me, what were you saying?" she asked. The woman however did not return the smile. She looked at her just as oddly as everyone else.

"You live in the old Hillview Manor, don't you?" she asked. Marlow nodded. "I'm on vacation there with the owners cousin." she said. "You should leave." the woman said, her eyes growing seemingly bigger and bigger as she leaned in closer.

Marlow slid a little further from the woman. She knew it was rude, but there was something clearly wrong with that lady. "Come again?" Marlow asked. "There are horrible things that go on in that house. People die there, every eighteen years or so." the woman went on.

Only now did Marlow fully take in her appearance. The woman's hair was beginning to turn grey and was hanging down her head as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her cheecks were covered in smudges of dirt and there were dark bags under her seemingly innocent brown eyes.

"Uhm, I think I should go find my friends now." Marlow said slowly as she got up off the bench. The rest of the group began to file out of the gallery anyways, so she took the chance. Before she could walk further, the woman grabbed her hand tightly.

If she wouldn't have known better Marlow could have already felt the bruises forming. She hissed out while trying to wiggle herself out of the woman's grip. "Let go!" Marlow demanded. "Don't stay in that house. Leave while you still can. Leave, leave, leave!" the woman repeated frantically.

"Let go of my wrist, damnit!" Marlow yelled. People around stared at the scene but didn't bother stepping in. The rest of the group rushed out of the building upon hearing the commotion. "Hey!" Liam yelled as they ran up to her.

Leigh rushed up to the two. "Let go of her, Myrtle!" she demanded, pulling Myrtle's hand away from Marlow. The Werecoyote shook her aching wrist. "Are you okay?" Liam asked concerned. "I'll heal." she said.

Behind them Leigh was quietly arguing with Myrtle. "What did I tell you about harrasing Domenic's guests? Why are you outside anyways? It's way too cold. Go home, wait for Alvin to bring your dinner home." she whispered sternly. Myrtle eyed the young woman with a concerned expression. "You have to get them out of that house, Leigh! They can't stay here." she said. Leigh leaned in closer as she pulled up the zipper on Myrtle's jackett. "Go hom." she repeated once more.

The older woman looked hesitant but did as she was told. Leigh turned back to the group with an embarassed expression on her face. "I am so sorry." she said, walking back towards them. "That was Myrtle. She is Alvin's younger sister." she went on. "What's wrong with her?" Kira asked, inspecting Marlow's wrist.

"I'm afraid she's gone a little crazy after an accident at Hillview. But she's a nice person usually, I swear. Myrtle seems to think she needs to warn people of the house. Alvin used to send a nurse to take care of her during the day but she keeps chasing them away so now she just sits at home and waits for Alvin to come home or she goes to the nearby park and feeds the pigeons. But she's never been violent. I don't know what's gotten into her." Leigh explained.

Marlow sighed. "Well this was fun. But I think we should head back to the house now." she said. "You're probably right. It's getting late anyways." Coop said. Leigh sighed. "Again, I'm really sorry. If we hurry we can catch the next bus back to the Manor." she said. "Alright. Come on." Oz said.

* * *

The teenagers filed back into the house. It had started to rain by the time they arrived back at the bus stop near the house, so they were all drenched. Mason and Corey were sitting in the living room watching TV and Tilly and Bear hurried down the steps upon hearing the door open and close. The two immediatly attacked Oz, Kira and Coop with the things they'd found in the attic.

"And before you say anything," Bear chimed in as Oz opened his mouth. "You said the the left side of the house is forbidden, not the attic." he reminded him. Oz sighed but let the two pull them into the living room anyways. "Show me what you got." he said.

Marlow whistled at the two before they vanished into the room. They turned around and Marlow threw two bags of candy at them. "Thank you!" they yelled. "You're welcome." she said, despite the fact that her mood had already gone way downhill.

As Nolan walked up the staircase Marlow handed him two other bags. "Could you give this to Matt and Ana?" she asked. "Sure." he said as he rushed up the stairs. Alvin walked up to the remaining trio with a smile on his face. "Did you enjoy the town?" he asked.

"It was fun. This is for you." Marlow said, handing him another bag. "Ah, what a delight." he said with a jolly expression. "Thank you my dear." he added. "You're welcome." Marlow said smiling.

"Uh, Alvin, do you know who we met in town?" Leigh asked. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Myrtle." Leigh said. Alvin sighed. "I'm afraid to even ask, but has she done something bad?" he asked. "Nothing seriously damaging. Although she has a strong grip." Marlow said. "I'm sorry, darling. I've been trying to keep her in our flat, but what can I do? She is still human after all. I can't lock her up like some animal, she'd go even crazier up there." Alvin said.

Marlow sighed. "It's alright. I think most of the schock has washed away at this point. And she wasn't the only the weird one anyways. Most people gave us odd looks there." she said. Leigh looked like she was considering saying something for a moment, but seemed to change her mind at the last second.

"The townspeople usually stay away from Hillview Manor and the people associated with it. It's been like this for years though. I wouldn't worry too much about it." she explained. Marlow opened her mouth to ask more but was promptly cut off by Leigh once more. "How about you get out of those wet clothes and put on something dry while I prepare the dinner table." she said, taking one more bag out of Marlow's hands.

"I'm assuming this is for Sheldon?" she asked. Marlow nodded and Leigh quickly vanished into the kitchen. Alvin had already gone back to his work as well, leaving Marlow and Liam to exchange worried glances. "I swear to God, if this is another supernatural thing I'm going to scream." she said as they walked up the stairs. "Wait and see." Liam said, shaking his head. "Wait and see." he mumbled once more.

* * *

That night as the rain outside had grown heavier and the thunder and lighting had started roaring outside, Marlow stirred in her sleep. She'd been having a horrible nightmare. Outside their bedroom door, a set of footsteps began trotting through the house.

Oz sat in his bed, reading a book as he couldn't sleep. Kira was mumbling in her sleep. He was beginning to fear that the storm outside was gonna grow heavier. There were several big trees in front of the downstairs windows. If the storm knocked them over it could crash through one of them. He put his book down with a sigh as the footsteeps outside crossed their door.

Riley was laying on top of Coop, the two were kissing as another loud rumble of thunder made Riley bolt up. "It's okay. I thought you like rain and thunder." Coop said. Riley took a deep breath. "I do. But this house is still giving me the creeps." she said. "You can leave if you don't feel good here." Coop said. Riley grinned at him. "Trust me. I can't do without this. Not for two weeks." she said, giggling as Coop pulled her back down. Riley got up once more as the footsteps passed their door. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. Coop sighed. "Unfortunately I did." he said.

Marlow's breath grew ragged as her dream got more violent. She stirred around in bed. Slowly, the door to the room creaked open and the footsteps crept up to the bed. A blood curdling scream that must have gone through the entire house made Marlow open her eyes. They widened in fear as a hand clasped itself over her mouth.


End file.
